Decorative lights for illuminating indoor and outdoor structures, such as for celebrations or holidays, is commonplace. Originally, this was accomplished by wrapping a structure, such as a shrub, with string lights which are either wrapped around or tucked into the interior of the shrub. Net lights became popular for these purposes and greatly improved the installation of such lighting. Conventional net lights are string lights that have been formed into a grid, which may easily cover the exterior of a structure, such as bushes or tree trunks, in a fast and easy installation process. The grid of conventional net lights usually includes lights supported by connectors, at intersections of intersecting connectors, defining the grid. The connectors in one direction are conductive whereas the connectors in the other direction are structural and may not be conductive. Together, the connectors define the rows and columns of the matrix or grid. As such, the width and length of the matrix are fixed and define the area to be covered. Conventional net lights do not provide for expansion in all directions, including, for example, in the series of connectors provided to conduct electricity. This results in a cumbersome net light in terms of installation, removal and storage. This also results in a net light susceptible to tangling.